


Saved

by Netrixie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel POV, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, One sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netrixie/pseuds/Netrixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel first laid his hand on Dean in Hell, he was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just started out in Supernatural fanfiction... This is cross posted from my FF.N acct, so some may have seen it before. I hope you enjoy! Just a short little thing I had floating in my head.

I know you.  
I have known you since the stars were mere gleams in Gods eye.  
Your birth was foretold, and when you were born there was a celebration that imploded a galaxy.  
I have watched you- we all have- and I have seen your errors, your sins, your pains.  
I have witnessed your mistakes and sorrows, your tears of agony and joy.  
It bemused me, at first, that so much could be riding on your shoulders; your small, insignificant mortal shoulders, so heavy already with guilt and misery.  
I watched as you grew, as you learned that the only ones you could trust were family.  
I watched as even that was taken away from you.  
I wept when you sold your soul, and prepared myself.  
When the call came, legions of us fought our way into Hell.  
I was determined that I be the one to reach you.  
Your soul reached out to me- oh, how I must have looked to you- a beacon of hope in the very center of the pit.  
And when I grasped your shoulder and tore you free I wept.  
I felt your soul latch onto me, screaming out in desperation and pain but still so strong.  
I was lost in that instant.  
That such strength could exist within the soul of a mortal was beyond my comprehension; I was blinded by the knowledge.  
I wrapped your soul tight within my sheltering arms and leaped out of the pit, my brothers carving a path for you and I with the blood of a thousand demons.  
I held your soul close to me as I remade your body, perfecting every detail as though you had never been touched by the worlds clawed grasp.  
And I left my mark, my selfishness needing to leave you a reminder of who had raised you from perdition.  
I placed your soul back into its mortal shell, gently, as carefully as was possible.  
And when I was finished and you breathed your first gasping breath, I withdrew.  
I did not want to.

“Dean Winchester is saved.”


End file.
